All because of a game of truth or dare
by puasluoma
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were little. Will a drunk game of truth or dare show them their real feelings for each other or will they pretend it never happened?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**ok, so this is my first long story (not a oneshot). I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 1**

"H"I need a ride, sexy," A guy at the age of seventeen with messy penny color hair and emerald eyes said

"H"I need a ride, sexy," A guy at the age of seventeen with messy penny color hair and emerald eyes said.

"Leave me alone Edward," Bella said looking at the silver Volvo, which had reduced the velocity right next to her.

16-year-old Bella Swan looked at the boy she knew almost her whole life. She smiled thinking that nothing can stop the friendship the two of them had.

"Aw, come on, Bella. I know you don't want to walk all the way to school." Bella didn't respond

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned her looking lost

"Ugh… no" She made a face of defeat. She could never stay mad at him after looking into his eyes. Those were the eyes she loved the most. Just looking at them made her heart melt.

"Then, what is it?" He questioned again not getting anything.

**Flashback **

"_Edward, we've been invited to a party by your father's friend from the hospital tomorrow night. I want you to wear something nice, ok? I know you don't want to go, but I promise you it won't be so bad. Besides, they have a daughter around your age, her name is Lauren. I'm sure she is very nice." Esme said giving him a warning look. And smiling, when she finished. She was always such a sweet mother. She always wanted the best for her kids._

"_But mom, why do I have to go? You know I hate these parties," Edward said trying to get away from going._

"_I'm sorry, son, we've been invited as a family. You are going to have to come," Esme replied._

"_Can I at least invite a friend? Bella, she can come, right? That way Alice and I won't be so bored. Come on mom. Bella is like family!" He said trying to convince her._

"_Oh, please mom, I just bought Bella a beautiful dress, and she can wear it tonight!" Alice, who had just arrived, interrupted the conversation._

"_Ok, I'll see what I can do. Edward, call Bella and ask her if she wants to come," Esme said smiling while leaving the living room._

"_Hello?" Bella answered the phone._

"_Hi, Bells, It's Edward."_

"_Hey,_ _what's up?" She answered a little bit excited_

"_Oh, well… I'm calling to ask you a big favor. But you have to agree before I tell you what it is!" Edward said laughing out loud._

"_You know that's not fair! At least give me a clue," Bella said laughing with him, while trying to guess what she was getting her self into._

"_Nope, you have to agree first"_

"_Fine, what is it Edward?" She said surrendering._

"_Great, thank you Bella! Well, you see, we got invited to a party of one of my parent's friends." _

"_Oh, no! Edward, it's the third time you've done this!" Bella interrupted his explanation._

"_I know, but I promise you this time we will have fun! We'll make a sub-party. You know, it is gonna be only you, Alice and me. What do you say? Please say yes. Please say yes!" Edward said begging for her to accept._

"_I already agreed to go, its not like I have any other option," She answered with trying_ _to make a point._

"_Well, you can always say no…" He said instantly regretting saying that._

"_Fine, I'll go. But you have to make Alice promise that she won't go too overboard with the makeover she is planning for me."_

"_She promises," Answered Alice's voice laughing._

"_Oh, thank you Alice." Bella said while laughing too._

"_You're welcome, Bella" Edward will pick you up tomorrow around 5 so we can start getting ready. I got you this beautiful dress, which you are totally gonna love! I can't wait to see you all dress up and elegant! I really can't wait! What about we curl your hair a little bit? Anyways, I got to go get everything, but I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, Bella? Love ya!" Alice said babbling too much and too fast for Bella to be able to understand everything that she was saying._

"_Well, Bells, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 just as Alice said. Ok?" Edward asked_

"_Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella said not wanting to finish talking to him._

"_Bye," And they both hung up._

**End of flashback**

"Its nothing Edward, I just wanna walk to school today." He didn't like the idea of her walking alone so he decided to park his car and walk with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him trying to convince him to get back into the car.

"I want to walk with you to school, is it so bad for someone to wan to accompany his best friend to school?" That last sentence made her heart ache, that was what she will always be for him, his best friend. He didn't know anything about her feelings towards him. She was his best friend, he was hers. Sadly, that was all.

"Fine," She said smiling a little bit.

Taking her hand they kept walking towards the school. Holding hands was normal for them; they did it all the time. Since they had known each other since babies they had lived through everything together. They knew each other better than themselves. They never kept secrets from each other; except of course, Bella's only secret…

**Flashback**

"_Bella, you look so pretty, Believe me when I say that Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Are you ready?" Alice said making Bella blush. Alice had always been one of Bella's best friends; she knew about her secret crush on Edward and was always trying to set them up together somehow; she was always giving Edward hints, which he never understood and always made Bella blush._

_When Bella turned around, she had to admit that she did look good. She was wearing a sleeveless midnight blue dress, which reached 4 inches below her knees. She had some mascara and eyeliner, a little bit of blush and pink lip gloss to top it all. Her hair was curled making her face stand out._

"_Wow, Alice. I have to admit that I actually look pretty," Bella said laughing with Alice._

"_Come on, we have to leave in 10 minutes if we want to make it to the party on time" Alice said taking Bella's hand and leading her downstairs where everyone was waiting._

"_Wow, you look very pretty, Bella," Edward said with and admiration look on his face_

"_Thanks, Edward. Alice did it all," Bella said turning to face Alice to hide her blush._

_When they arrived to the party almost everybody was already there. The party was being held inside the house, it looked more like a mansion than a house. Everything was decorated perfectly; you could see that it was a decorator's work._

"_Hey, Carlisle! Good to see you," A very tall man around the age of 40 approached us with someone who looked like his wife next to him._

"_It's good to see you too John, Patricia. This is my wife Esme, My son Edward my daughter Alice and this is Bella, she is like my daughter too" Carlisle presented everyone _

"_Nice to meet you all." This is my wife Patricia. You know, I have a daughter who is around your kid's age." He said trying to make small conversation._

_Suddenly a tall girl, blonde haired with a beautiful white dress arrived to John's side._

"_Hey, dad, won't you introduce me to your friends?" She said never taking his eyes off of Edward._

"_Of course, sorry. This is Lauren, she is 16 years old. I'm guessing around your age," He said referring to Edward Alice and Bella. "And this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Alice Cullen" They only nodded in agreement._

"_This is Edward, Alice and Bella. And of course Carlisle and Esme Cullen" Patricia said pointing at each one of them._

"_Nice to meet you all. If you want, you can come with me; some of my friends are upstairs, you could meet them all." She said still not taking his eyes off of Edward. This didn't go unnoticed by Bella._

"_Of course, we'd love to!" Said Alice already happy to be there._

"_Come with me," Lauren said taking Edward's hand._

**End of flashback**

Please review!! please please please!! :D

I wanna thank so much my beta ducky, (/u/1517118/Edwardmarryme) for fixing this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Of course, sorry. This is Lauren, she is 16 years old. I'm guessing around your age," He said referring to Edward Alice and Bella. "And this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Alice Cullen" They only nodded in agreement._

"_This is Edward, Alice and Bella. And of course Carlisle and Esme Cullen" Patricia said pointing at each one of them._

"_Nice to meet you all. If you want, you can come with me; some of my friends are upstairs, you could meet them all." She said still not taking his eyes off of Edward. This didn't go unnoticed by Bella._

"_Of course, we'd love to!" Said Alice already happy to be there._

"_Come with me," Lauren said taking Edward's hand._

* * *

"""Looks like it's gonna rain today, Edward. You really shouldn't leave your car so far away from school," She said pointing to the sky.

"That's ok, I'll move it in lunch time." He said with a crooked smile, the one she loved the most because she knew that smile was for her only.

They kept walking to school not saying a thing; after all, they knew how to communicate without words; that always made them feel comfortable.

"Hey, I had fun last Saturday, thanks to you. If you hadn't been there it would have been so horrible" Edward said trying remembering how it all started.

_**Flashback**_

_When they got upstairs everybody turned to look at them. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. They all seemed to be very nice. Except one of the girls who glared at them the moment she saw them come in._

"_Hey, guys, this is Edward, Alice and… I'm sorry, I forgot your name," She said with a too fake apologetic face._

"_I'm Bella, Bella Swan," She answered not caring too much about the fact that she forgot her name._

"_Swan? I thought your last name was Cullen," Lauren said taking an interest in this._

"_She isn't our sister, though we love her as one" Alice said hugging her._

"_Oh, well, never mind. This is Angela," She said referring to the girl who kept glaring at them, she was wearing a pink dress which didn't leave too much for imagination. "Jasper, Emmett, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, and Jacob." The last one turned to look at Bella and smiled._

"_Nice to meet you all," Jacob said still not taking his eyes off of Bella._

"_Come sit down with us, we were just chatting" Emmett said. He seemed like a really nice guy, he didn't look serious at all. _

_They all sat down on the floor, Lauren sat down next to Edward who was sitting besides Bella, immediately Jacob moved over to Bella's side without anybody but Edward noticing._

"_So, Bella, you are very pretty, you know that?" was how Jacob tried to start a conversation with her._

"_Thank you," was the only thing Bella said to him. She hadn't liked the way he had started the conversation. It was too superficial. _

"_Because, you know, most of the girls don't think they are pretty and they like it when somebody reminds them they are. You did know it, right? There is no possible way of someone as beautiful as you not knowing how beautiful she is" Bella didn't know what to do or what to say, she wasn't liking the way he was talking so much about her. Besides, she was sure Jacob had drunk too much that night. That was why he was babbling so much._

_The only idea Bella had that moment was ask Edward for his help but since she saw how entertained Edward was with Lauren she couldn't do anything. _

_Suddenly, Edward felt her discomfort. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Really? I bet you don't even remember half of the night" Bella said rolling her eyes with a hidden sad look.

"Well, not really, I just know that you were there. And that's all that matters" he said grinning.

_**Flashback**_

"_Of course she knows how beautiful she is. Guys tell her that all the time," Edward said as a matter of fact. When Bella herd this, she wanted to laugh. He couldn't be serious. The only guy who had ever told her that she was pretty was Mike Newton, and she wasn't so happy because like Jacob, Mike was just trying to get her to like him._

"_Of course" Jacob laughed out loud. "So, what kind of music do you like?" Jacob continued the conversation with Bella. She did like this question; this was a way of getting to know her, not just because of her looks. _

_They all continued talking for an hour, Lauren never left Edward's side, she was too caught up with their conversation to figure out that Alice had been calling for them one minute already._

"_Edward, Lauren?" Alice asked for the fifth time already, and still she wasn't paying attention, she just kept asking Edward ridiculous stuff._

"_Like, we are talking, can you like, leave us alone for a while?" Lauren asked with an exasperate tone._

"_Like, we really wanna play spin the bottle and you, like just wanna talk to like Edward, ugh!" Alice said imitating Lauren, which caused everybody to laugh._

"_Fine, Alice. Lets play" Edward said, after noticing the bottle in Alice's hand. He also felt like he had been talking to Lauren all night long and he needed a break._

_He turned to see that Bella was now sitting in front of him, next to Rosalie and Emmett. Bella was smiling at him. He felt sorry for not talking with her all night long; after all she was there because of him._

"_Hey, guys. Why don't we spice this game a little bit more?" Asked Lauren with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes._

* * *

**Again I wanna thank my beta Ducky for everything she has done.**

**Please read and review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Last Chapter:

"_Like, we really wanna play spin the bottle and you, like just wanna talk to like Edward, ugh!" Alice said imitating Lauren, which caused everybody to laugh._

"_Fine, Alice. Lets play" Edward said, after noticing the bottle in Alice's hand. He also felt like he had been talking to Lauren all night long and he needed a break._

_He turned to see that Bella was now sitting in front of him, next to Rosalie and Emmett. Bella was smiling at him. He felt sorry for not talking with her all night long; after all she was there because of him._

"_Hey, guys. Why don't we spice this game a little bit more?" Asked Lauren with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes._

Still flashback

"_What do you have in mind, Lauren?" Asked Jacob_

"_Well, what about, we play with tequila. If it points at you before you get the question or the dare you have to take a tequila shot and then do the dare. That way it will be easier to get out the truth, right?" She asked everybody with a too fake innocent face. _

"_I like the idea!" Said Emmet._

"_Ok, let's play! Angela, go get the tequila." Lauren said more like an order than a request, Angela stood up._

_When Angela was back with the tequila and the shot glasses they started playing. First one was Emmet._

_Ok, Emmet, truth or dare?" Asked Jacob_

"_Dare!" Exclaimed Emmet_

"_I dare you not to kiss Rosalie for the rest of the evening!" Jacob said. Emmet's face went from confident to total shock. He wasn't going to be able to not kiss Rosalie._

"_You got to be kidding me!" _

"_Nope, you can't kiss her!" Jacob said. Nobody could stop laughing after seeing Emmet's face._

_Next one was Edward; he drank the tequila shot and picked truth._

"_Ok, Edward. Who was your first love?" Asked Rosalie_

_Edward's face went pale, he couldn't let everybody know who his first crush was, and even less if she was sitting right in front of him._

"_Guys, can I change it to dare? He asked trying to sound a little bored._

"_Nope, no way, Edward. You have to answer!" Said Rosalie_

_Lauren, noticing this decided to change the rules a little bit so she could take advantage of the situation._

"_Guys, I have an idea, if someone doesn't want to answer or do the dare, he or she has to take a shot!" _

_When Angela understood what Lauren was up to she decided to help her a little._

"_I say they should take 3 shots, because one won't be enough!" _

"_Ok, I'll take 3 shots, but you can't ask me that question again!" Edward warned everybody before starting to take the shots._

_He wasn't the kind of guy who liked to drink, so the shots started to get to his head in a little bit of time. It was obvious because of the way he started talking. He never stopped looking at Bella; meanwhile she stared back at him worryingly. Alice noticed the way her brother was staring at Bella, so she decided to take matters in her own hands._

"_Bella, it's your turn!" Alice exclaimed too happy. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Um… dare?" Bella asked without being too sure of her pick. She took her shot glass and stared at it for a couple of seconds until finally drinking it. She wasn't very good at handling alcohol, she never drinks._

"_Ok, Bella. I dare you to…" Alice started thinking about something good. After a minute of everybody waiting and Bella started looking a little too flushed because of the drink, Alice finally made up her mind._

"_I dare you to go into that closet and let Edward play '7 minutes in heaven' with you" Alice finally said. Nobody could believe that. Even though nobody there knew them enough to know what was going on between the three of them they couldn't believe Alice._

"_She can still take three shots if she doesn't want to!" Lauren said a little too desperate. After noticing the way Edward stared at Bella after his 3 shots she was sure it wasn't a good idea if she wanted to keep Edward for herself._

"_Of course she can, but I think it's too obvious that Bella wont be able to handle an other shot" Said Rosalie while looking at Bella. She was indeed not so good handling alcohol._

"_Let's do it." Everybody turned to look at Edward surprised. They couldn't believe he was serious. "After all, it's up to me what we do in that closet" he said very calmed._

_On the inside he was dyeing to kiss her right then and there._

"_Ok" spoke Bella. Everybody turned to look at her incredulously. Lauren and Angela were glaring daggers at her. She of course didn't notice that, after all, she was freaking out on what to do in the closet._

_Standing up, Edward had to help Bella, she couldn't even walk straight anymore. She looked at him trying to decipher what he was thinking. What she saw in his eyes scared her and at the same time encouraged her. It was a mixture of lust and love; she could also see excitement and eagerness._

"_After you" Edward said opening the closet door._

_After Edward closed the closet's door Bella couldn't see anything, she didn't knew where to go or what to do in such a little space._

"_What am I gonna do now!" Bella thought "I can't let anything happen, he is my best friend! It doesn't matter if I love him. He doesn't look at me that way" She kept thinking._

_Suddenly she felt his hand caress her check in such a gentle way it made her legs feel like jelly. _

_She felt him get closer; she could feel his body getting near to her._

"_Edward…" She stuttered not really knowing what to say._

"_Yes, Bella?" He asked with such gentleness that made Bella's heart skip a beat._

_She felt him stop moving towards her. A part of her was happy because she wouldn't have to go through all the awkwardness of the situation. But an other part of her, the biggest, was sad because he had stopped._

"_You know what?" Edward continued talking without letting her answer. "I can do whatever I want with you in these seven minutes" he said kissing her in the cheek while lowering her to the floor. This gesture made Bella want to give herself to him, she didn't care if she was in a closet and outside were 7 persons waiting for them. She was sure this was the alcohol talking and not herself. _

_Suddenly he felt Edward's hand travel from her cheek to her neck and then to the back of her head caressing her hair._

"_I can do this" Bella thought when she felt him start to get closer to her._

"_I ca-" she was cut off in her own thoughts by Edward's lips brushing against hers._

_Suddenly something inside of her clicked, she realized how perfect this felt, like it was meant to be, everything was perfect, the feeling of his lips on top of hers. The way his body felt against hers when he decided to push her against the door. Bella felt his tongue sweep across her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. All mind processes left her mind when Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him__. He pinned her back against the door and deepened even more the kiss. He moved his other hand to her leg, wishing the fabric of her dress wasn't there. He was sure her skin would feel like silk beneath his hand._

_The need of air was beginning to be unbearable as the kiss continued. Neither of them wanted to stop but they knew they needed to. After breathing, Edward never stopped kissing Bella; he started kissing her neck and her earlobe earning a moan from her._

"_Bella…" Edward moaned when he felt her hand in his back traveling up and down._

_Bella took that as encouragement and started to kiss Edward again. Everything was pure bliss for the two of them; they couldn't believe what they were doing. _

_They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear everybody telling them that the 7 minutes were over._

"_Guys, I'm gonna open the door now!" Said Alice giggling to herself _

"_Seriously guys, what are you doing in there?" Emmet asked them_

"_On the count of 3! 1… 2… guys, I'm seriously gonna open the door and I don't wanna see you naked, so if I were you I would start dressing up already!" Alice said making everybody laugh._

"_Open up the door, Alice. It doesn't matter. I bet none of them will remember anything tomorrow!" Jasper said _

"_Ok. 3!" Alice said and opened the door._

* * *

Please review!! please please please!!

tell me if you like it, if you don't, what I should change... etc!!

PLEASEEE :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks soooo much for everyone that reviewed!! You don't know how happy reviews make me! :D Please keep doing it!_

_Ihope you like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_Last Chapter_

_They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear everybody telling them that the 7 minutes were over._

"_Guys, I'm gonna open the door now!" Said Alice giggling to herself _

"_Seriously guys, what are you doing in there?" Emmet asked them_

"_On the count of 3! 1… 2… guys, I'm seriously gonna open the door and I don't wanna see you naked, so if I were you I would start dressing up already!" Alice said making everybody laugh._

"_Open up the door, Alice. It doesn't matter. I bet none of them will remember anything tomorrow!" Jasper said _

"_Ok. 3!" Alice said and opened the door._

**Chapter 4**

_None of them expected to see Edward on top of Bella rolling out of the closet together. Everybody was speechless. They didn't know what to do. Edward and Bella couldn't stop blushing they felt so embarrassed. Everybody was looking at them. Edward tried to stand up but it was impossible for him. The alcohol had reached his brain already and it wasn't working right. Meanwhile Bella didn't know what to do; she had been making out with Edward for 7 minutes. She didn't know how to react._

_**End Flashback**_

This of course made Bella smile. But it also reminded her how she will always be his best friend, noting more; the one time he had actually kissed her… he completely forgot, so what was the point on waiting for something impossible. In that moment she realized that she needed to find someone or to just forget about him. She didn't want to because deep down inside her heart she still had hope that someday Edward would stop seeing her as a sister and start looking at her as a woman. Of course that was deep inside her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok, guys. Let's keep playing" Rosalie said trying to ease off the tension on the room._

_Jasper and Emmet helped Edward stand up while Jacob helped Bella. This got Edward very angry._

"_I can walk!" He said stubbornly getting rid of Emmet and Jasper. They just laughed at him looking at the way he walked and talked._

_They sat down again in a circle. This time it was Angela's time to spin the bottle. It stopped in front of Edward again._

"_Edward! Truth or dare?" Angela asked._

"_Mmmm… dare?" He said not wanting to have to reveal anything again._

"_Ok, this is gonna be easy! I dare you to French kiss Lauren!" Angela said too happy_

"_What?!" Edward asked incredulously. This made Lauren glare at him._

"_Oh come on! We just saw you make out with Bella inside the closet. What's wrong with kissing Lauren?" Angela asked too innocently._

"_Ok, I'll take the shots" Edward said and started to pour tequila in the glass._

_This made Emmet laugh out loud and everybody else tried to hide it but couldn't. The only one who wasn't laughing was Bella. She knew that Edward couldn't take an other shot or he would pass out. _

"_Edward, you can't keep drinking." Bella said to simply._

_Everybody turned to look at her incredulously nobody understood why she wanted him to kiss Lauren._

"_She is right. 3 more shots would send you up to sleep!" Lauren said too exited._

"_Well, maybe I can take 2 shots and just kiss you on the cheek! What do you think about that?! It sounds like a good idea, right?" and without anybody agreeing he drank one shot, kissed her cheek and then poured some more and drank it._

_Nobody knew what to do or what to say. They were all shocked; except Bella, who was smiling. Part of her felt happy because he didn't want to kiss Lauren, and he did want to kiss her. But the other part didn't understand why._

"_I don't wanna play anymore. Like, it's a stupid game anyways." Lauren said standing up and moving to the couch in front of the TV followed by Angela. She popped in a movie and started watching it. _

_Everyone was too quiet they didn't know what to do. So they all decided to sit next to them and watch the movie._

_Bella noticed that Edward couldn't stand up so she helped him. Between the two of them it vas very hard to get to the couch one couldn't even stand up and the other one couldn't walk straight._

"_We're here" Bella said when they arrived to one of the several couches that were around the TV. They sat down in a love seat that was next to Alice and jasper who were shearing an other one._

"_Hey, Bella?" Edward said. It was obvious that he had drunk too much that night; he couldn't speak well and was acting weird._

"_Yes?" Bella answered blushing because of the distance they were in. Edward kept leaning against her every time more._

"_You are very pretty, did you know that? And also sexy; you look awesome in that dress…" Edward said kissing Bella's cheek like he had done in the closet._

"_Thanks, Edward" was the only thing belle said. She couldn't stop blushing. Everything that had happened that night was too much for her and now, hearing Edward say that she was beautiful, it was way too much._

"_Bella? Asked Edward again_

"_Yes, Edward?" she was too nervous of what he could say, after all he was drunk._

"_You are a great kisser. Did you know that?" Edward said leaning even closer to Bella so he could whisper in her ear. "May I kiss you again?"_

"_What?" Bella was too shocked to hear that. _

_She turned to look at him; she was too late to react. Edward's lips were on hers. She didn't know how to react; she wasn't sure if she should push him away or just keep kissing him. The feeling was to powerful for her to stop the kiss but also there were people watching. Meanwhile Edward started moving his hands one to her waist and the other one to her neck to deep the kiss. The second option was more tempting for Bella, after all; she knew that this was going to be her last chance to kiss Edward Cullen. He started nibbling on her bottom lip, this was her cue to kiss him back he let him deep the kiss. Bella kissed him back with all of her heart. She needed him to feel the way she felt towards him. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

End of chapter.

Please Reviewww!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooooo soooo sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating last week!! I'm really very sorry!

my internet connection didn't work :(

but now it does :D lol

Please review!! :D

Last chapter:

"_Bella? Asked Edward again_

"_Yes, Edward?" she was too nervous of what he could say, after all he was drunk._

"_You are a great kisser. Did you know that?" Edward said leaning even closer to Bella so he could whisper in her ear. "May I kiss you again?"_

"_What?" Bella was too shocked to hear that. _

_She turned to look at him; she was too late to react. Edward's lips were on hers. She didn't know how to react; she wasn't sure if she should push him away or just keep kissing him. The feeling was to powerful for her to stop the kiss but also there were people watching. Meanwhile Edward started moving his hands one to her waist and the other one to her neck to deep the kiss. The second option was more tempting for Bella, after all; she knew that this was going to be her last chance to kiss Edward Cullen. He started nibbling on her bottom lip, this was her cue to kiss him back he let him deep the kiss. Bella kissed him back with all of her heart. She needed him to feel the way she felt towards him. _

_**End Flashback**_

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Bells? Do you mind if I ask you something?" Edward said a little too nervous.

Bella laughed, "Ask me," she said smiling.

"Well… promise you won't laugh, ok?" He asked.

"I won't laugh, Edward. I promise," She said after looking at his face.

"Ok, well… you see…" Edward started but didn't know how to utter his question. "Saturday… I kind of remember… kissing a girl…" This froze Bella in her place.

"Ok…" Bella said making him continue

"And well… I remember she was a great kisser that was the best kiss of my life; and even though I don't remember how she looked like I know she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on! Seriously, I… don't know how to explain it, it's just that… I wanna be with her; seriously I know she is the one for me." He said with a face full of hope.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ahem… guys? Rosalie said trying to make them pay attention._

"_Were trying to watch a movie, you know?" Jacob said._

_When Bella and Edward noticed that everybody was looking at them they immediately stopped._

"_I'm sorry." Bella said. She was sure that blushing so much in one night wasn't healthy._

"_I wanna keep kissing Bella" Edward said matter-of-factly. Everybody looked at him incredulously._

"_Edward, please, just please shut up! You are embarrassing the poor girl!" Alice said laughing out loud. She was right; Bella's face looked like a tomato right now._

"_Ugh… fine," he finally said_

_They kept watching the TV; truth was that none of them were watching it. Bella was too occupied in her own thoughts to be watching a movie right now and Edward was just too drunk._

"_Is it supposed to be scary?" Edward asked Bella trying to start a conversation._

"_Yes," said Bella without noticing what she said. After all, they were watching 'A lot like love.'_

"_Do you want me to hold you?" He asked trying to be closer to her. _

_Without waiting for an answer, Edward picked up Bella and cuddled her against himself._

_Bella didn't care about that. The way Edward's body felt against hers always did wonders._

_After several hours and movies they were all asleep. Alice was asleep in Jasper's side; Rosalie and Emmett had gone home and Angela and Lauren were already in bed. Jacob was the only one left in the big sofa all to himself._

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh" was the only thing Bella could say; she was so confused, so happy, so afraid. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"So… I was wondering if you could tell me her name or something; just so I'll know who she is. You know?" He continued to wear that hope full expression.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Guys," Carlisle's voice woke them up, "It's time to leave."_

_Everybody but Edward woke up._

"_Bells, would you help me wake him up?" Carlisle said while laughing. _

"_Sure," Bella said still sleepy._

"_Edward, wake up! It's time to go home," Bella said softly moving him_

"_Bella? I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay like this," Edward said pinning Bella to the couch_

"_We have to go home," Bella kept insisting._

"_Fine," he said not too happy._

_When he woke up he could barely walk, his head hurt and he couldn't see straight. _

"_Have you been drinking?" Asked Esme when they were in the car. _

"_It was a game, we didn't know it would affect them so much" Alice said looking at the couple sitting besides her._

_When they got to the house Edward was asleep again, this time it was so much difficult to wake him up._

_When Carlisle finally managed to get Edward to his room Bella was already in her pajamas standing in the frame of the door._

"_Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked Carlisle._

"_Bella! Come here!" Edward said patting the spot next to him on the bed. He was only in his boxers, looking at him made Bella feel hot._

_**End of flashback**_

"Well… I really don't think I can tell you Edward… I don't know who that girl was and besides, I bet she was as drunk as you were. And well… people look more attractive when you are drunk, you know? Maybe she isn't as beautiful as you think she is…" Bella finished in the verge of tears

"No, I'm sure she is as beautiful as I remember it wasn't just the way she looked; there was something more about her… It was like… I knew her and she knew who I was. I just wanna be with someone like her, you know?" Edward said smiling

"I know how it's like," She said nodding.

"Really? Who do you wanna be with?" He asked teasing her.

Again I'm very sorry for not updating

Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed!! :D I looooveee you lol

I'd like to thank my beta for everything!! :D

ok, so I have an idea:

5 reviews I'll update on Sunday

10 reviews I'll update Saturday

15 reviews I'll update Thursday

20 or more reviews I'll update tomorrow!! :D  
40 reviews I'll update tonight!! :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you very very much for reviewing!!!**_

23 revies, 500 hits and 169 visits!!

Please keep reviewing!!!

This is a very short chapter, I hope you like it!

If you don't, don't be afraid of reviewing to tell me what I did wrong, those are the reviews that matter the most!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last chapter:**_

"Well… I really don't think I can tell you Edward… I don't know who that girl was and besides, I bet she was as drunk as you were. And well… people look more attractive when you are drunk, you know? Maybe she isn't as beautiful as you think she is…" Bella finished in the verge of tears

"No, I'm sure she is as beautiful as I remember it wasn't just the way she looked; there was something more about her… It was like… I knew her and she knew who I was. I just wanna be with someone like her, you know?" Edward said smiling

"I know how it's like," She said nodding.

"Really? Who do you wanna be with?" He asked teasing her.

**Chapter 6**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said looking at Bella. "Good night," with that he closed the door._

"_What is it Edward?" Bella asked him when she finally reached the spot Edward wanted her to be._

_The only thing Edward did was pull her inside the covers make sure she was well covered and wrap an arm around her waist. Sighting content he cuddled even more near her and started to drift of to sleep._

_Bella stood awake for a couple of minutes more. She still couldn't believe how awesome that night had been for her. Edward had kissed her, he had said she was pretty, everything was so perfect. The only thing she didn't like was that everything had been because of the alcohol influence._

_She loved the way he was holding her right now. When she slept over they usually slept together, but never this close. Some mornings they woke up cuddled in each others arms and most of the times it was very uncomfortable, but not tonight, tonight just felt right..._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No one, really; the only one I've ever wanted to be with likes someone else…" She said again almost crying.

"Don't worry Bella; I bet someday you'll find your soul mate!" He said trying to cheer her up. He hugged her and started to walk away from her.

She just smiled at him being grateful that they had reached the school gates.

"Hey, Bells?" He said before entering the school

"Yes?" She asked him not making eye contact

"She was wearing a black dress… or maybe blue. I'm not sure but if you remember, please let me know," He winked at her and headed inside.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ugh!" was the first thing Edward said Sunday morning _

"_Why the hell does my head hurts so much?" He thought trying to sit up while thinking about what he did last night. _

_Suddenly he fell aware of the pair of arms around his waist holding him down to the bed._

"_Oh God!" He thought, "This can't be happening. Did I have sex with someone? Why can't I remember last night, dam it!" _

_He moved the bead sheet that was covering her face to see who it was. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Thank you very very very very much for reviewing!! :D I loooooveee reviews!

5 reviews I'll update on Tuesday

10 reviews I'll update Monday

20 reviews I'll update Sunday

25 reviews I'll update saturday!!

30 or more reviews I'll update friday!! :D  
50 reviews or more reviews I'll update tonight!! :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very very very much to everyone who reviewed!! :D

Last chapter:

_**Flashback**_

"_Ugh!" was the first thing Edward said Sunday morning _

"_Why the hell does my head hurts so much?" He thought trying to sit up while thinking about what he did last night. _

_Suddenly he fell aware of the pair of arms around his waist holding him down to the bed._

"_Oh God!" He thought, "This can't be happening. Did I have sex with someone? Why can't I remember last night, dam it!" _

_He moved the bead sheet that was covering her face to see who it was. _

_**End of Flashback**_

** Chapter 7**

* * *

""" "Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw her.

"Hi Alice, how are you today?"

"I'm super happy, Bella! Guess who called me last night?" Alice said jumping

"Who, Alice?" She said smiling

"Jasper! Do you remember him?" happiness was bursting out of her.

"Really? That's awesome! Are you going out with him?" Bella said with true happiness in her voice. After looking at her friend so happy she couldn't help it but be happy with her.

"Yep, he is picking me up Friday at seven and we are going to the movies and after that dinner!" She said still bouncing around Bella.

"I'm sure you two will have so much fun!" Bella said smiling

"I hope so. Hey, I saw you and my brother a few minutes ago. What did he say?" She asked a little concerned.

_**Flashback**_

"_I had sex with Bella!" He couldn't believe __**it**__; he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize that Bella was fully clothed and moving besides him starting to wake up._

"_Edward?" Bella asked when she noticed that he wasn't asleep ._

"_Bella…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wasn't sure of what had happened last night. He only remembered some things._

"_My head hurts," She said wile laughing a little, "Does your head hurts? I bet it does, after all you were the one who drank the most," She continued laughing._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and… I'm very sorry; you have no idea how much! I took away from you the one thing that I knew you cherished the most and everything because I was drunk. I'm so sorry" Edward said trying not to cry._

"_What are you talking about, Edward." She said while sitting up._

_**End of flashback**_

"Alice…" Bella started almost breaking down in front of her "He asked me who was the girl who kissed him on Saturday, she was the best kiss of his life so he wanted to know; she was the most beautiful girl; she was wearing a blue or maybe black dress… he doesn't remember… at all" Bella couldn't hold the tears any longer. Alice had to take her to the bathroom so nobody would see her.

"And you do you wanna know what else he said?" Bella asked. "'Don't worry Bella; I bet someday you'll find your soul mate.' That's what he said. He's sure I'll fine my soul mate some day, Alice" She said in between sobs.

"Oh, Bella. I understand what you are going through but you have to understand that he needs some time to figure out his filings" She said trying to calm her down. "I know, Alice. It's just that… it's so hard." She said calming down.

"We have to go to class now Bella, we shouldn't be late," She said when she noticed that Bella was calmer.

She only nodded and started walking towards her classroom.

_**flashback**_

_Suddenly he noticed that she was wearing her pajamas, which consisted in a pink tank top and midnight blue shorts._

"_Edward, if you are talking about the kiss… kisses, you needn't worry. I understand that we were drunk and…" Bella couldn't find the courage to keep telling Edward that that the kisses didn't mean a thing to her, after all, those kisses meant the world to her. She was so happy because she thought that he had finally realized how much she liked him. But here he was, being sorry for it._

"_Kiss? What?" That broke Bella's hear even more. He didn't even remember._

"_You know what? I have to go get ready; I have a lot of things to do today." Bella said standing up. Of course she was lying but listening to Edward wasn't going to help her broken heart right now._

"_What?" Edward asked clueless._

"_I'll see you tomorrow" She said without making eye contact with him._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

I would really like to thank my beta!!! She is awsome! lol

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. But I'm sure that if you review I'll review sooner!! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very very much to everyone who reviewed!!!

Last chapter:

"_Edward, if you are talking about the kiss… kisses, you needn't worry. I understand that we were drunk and…" Bella couldn't find the courage to keep telling Edward that that the kisses didn't mean a thing to her, after all, those kisses meant the world to her. She was so happy because she thought that he had finally realized how much she liked him. But here he was, being sorry for it._

"_Kiss? What?" That broke Bella's hear even more. He didn't even remember._

"_You know what? I have to go get ready; I have a lot of things to do today." Bella said standing up. Of course she was lying but listening to Edward wasn't going to help her broken heart right now._

"_What?" Edward asked clueless._

"_I'll see you tomorrow" She said without making eye contact with him._

_**End of flashback.**_

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Bella spent all morning classes thinking about that eventful weekend. She still didn't know what she would say to Edward if he asked her something in lunchtime.

Soon lunchtime came and she found herself sitting with Alice beside her and Edward in front of the two of them. She was completely lost in her thoughts because she didn't realize that Edward was calling her name.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella?" Alice asked when she saw the look on her face while entering her room to retrieve her clothes._

"_He doesn't remember, Alice," She said breaking down in front of her._

"_Oh Alice, I was gonna tell him everything. I was gonna tell him that I have loved him since I was 12, I was gonna tell him everything!" Bella couldn't stop crying. She was feeling so stupid right now._

"_He is an ass, Bells. You just have to give him time to figure out that he loves you too. I'm sure he does, it's about time; trust me," Alice said hugging Bella tightly._

"_No, Alice. I can't keep up this act anymore."_

"_Then, are you gonna tell him?" Alice asked with a face full of hope._

"_No, I'm not. I wish I could forget about everything. But… at the same time…" She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks._

"_Bella, just relax, I'm sure he feels the same way for you. I can promise you that! If you had seen the way he looked at you last night; I'm telling you Bella, just open up your eyes a little more. Don't loose hope," Alice said trying to calm Bella down._

_10 more minutes were spent in Alice's room until Bella decided that it was time to pack her bags and go home._

_**End of flashback**_

"Earth to Bella. What's up with you today?" Edward said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry. What were you saying?" She asked completely oblivious to the conversation.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella was in the living room saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before going home when she suddenly heard Edward walking downstairs._

"_Well, look at the time. I have to go now; Charlie is going to kill me if I don't get home early. Thank you for everything. Good bye!" Bella said in a hurry grabbing her suitcase and out of the door._

"_Bella!" Edward yelled when he saw that Bella was almost out of the house._

"_I guess she didn't hear you, sweetheart," Esme said with a reassuring smile_

"_What's up with her? First she starts acting so weird and then leaves me alone and when I finally see her she ignores me! What did I do wrong? Could it be something I did last night?" Edward couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities of Bella's behavior. "Damn it, if I could only remember something!"_

_**End of flashback**_

"Are you sure you are fine?" Edward asked concerned

_**Flashback**_

_The day went by in bliss for Bella. Usually she would be in the Cullen's house hanging out with Edward or Alice, but she couldn't come back there. Her heart was still aching for all the things Edward had said last night._

_She had been ignoring all his calls. If he called to her house phone she specifically told Charlie to tell him that she was asleep; this left Charlie with eyes wide open; he didn't understand what was going on. Even though Bella had told him that there was nothing to worry about he still didn't understand it, after all Edward had been Bella's best friend since they were babies. _

_After doing nothing in her room all day long she decided to get a good night sleep hoping that tomorrow won't be the same._

_**End of flashback**_

"I was just asking you if you wanted to do something this Friday. You know, since Alice is going out with Jasper that leaves the two of us alone… and I don't know, maybe we could do something fun. Right?" It was hard to interpret the emotions Edward was showing in his eyes. There was anxiety happiness, and excitement.

"Sure, that would be great," Bella said with a hind of indifference which made Edward's face fall.

"So… I'll pick you up Friday at 7?" He asked.

"Ok, Friday at 7 it is," Bella said faking happiness.

"Great, I have to get to class so I'll see you later," He said waving at them from the distance.

"Oh my God! You are going on a date with Edward! Oh my God!" Alice said bouncing up and down as soon as Edward disappeared form the room.

"Alice, it's not a date! He just asked me out as a friend because he has no one to hang out on Friday!"

"Yea, Right," She said with sarcasm in her voice. "Come on Bella, why would he ask you out on Monday if you know that he doesn't like to make plans. It's totally a date! If it wasn't he wouldn't be picking you up!" She said amazed by herself.

"Alice, it doesn't make sense! I mean, in the morning he was talking about her soul mate and now he is asking me on a date? Yeah right." Bella said with sarcasm in her voice

"Well, it doesn't matter if you think it's not a date, I'm still going to your house on Friday around 5 so we can get ready for our dates!" She happily sang while standing up and leaving the room leaving Bella with no choice.

The next tree days went in bliss for Bella, with Alice all day long talking about their 'dates' and Edward rambling about last weekend she couldn't wait for next week to start so everything could be in the past.

It was already Friday and she still couldn't believe she was going out with Edward. It was too good to be true.

Part of her didn't want to believe Alice when she said that it was an actual date. And the other part of her couldn't stop thinking about the 'date'.

* * *

Again I would like to thank my beta and everyone who reviewed las chapter!!! :D

10 reviews I'll update on Tuesday

20 reviews I'll update Monday

30 reviews I'll update Sunday

40 reviews I'll update saturday!!

60 or more reviews I'll update friday!! :D  
I'm not so sure I'll be able to update on friday because.... IT'S MY BIRTH DAY!! :D finally 18!! :D lol but if I get 60 reviews... I'll try lol and if I can't I'll update twice on friday! ;D

So, please read and review!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you very very much to everyone who reviewed!! and thank you very very much for all the birthday wishes :D!!!!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_It was already Friday and she still couldn't believe she was going out with Edward. It was too good to be true._

_Part of her didn't want to believe Alice when she said that it was an actual date. And the other part of her couldn't stop thinking about the 'date'._

**Chapter 9**

* * *

""So, Bella, tonight at 7, ok?" Edward asked in lunchtime.

"Yep. May I know what we are going to do? You haven't told me yet!" Bella responded.

"Nope, it's a secret," Edward said laughing.

"It can't be a secret! I have to know what Bella should wear!" Alice interrupted when she heard that Edward didn't want to tell her.

"But if I tell you it will ruin the surprise!" Edward defended himself.

"You know I hate surprises!" Bella said.

"Oh come on! You'll like this one!" Edward said.

"Please Edward!! At least tell me what she should wear!" Alice said pouting.

"I guess a dress would do, I don't know…" Edward said thinking about it.

"Oh I know exactly which dress Bella will use! You'll love it, Edward!" Alice said exited.

Bella kept looking at them argue about that night. Alice wanted to know everything about it. Bella tried not to pay attention because she knew that Edward would notice how exited she was about that nigh. She couldn't stop thinking about it; she wanted to know if it was a date or just two friends hanging out together.

Lunch was over and soon was school. She couldn't wait to get home. She was tired; she had spent last night thinking about the 'date' and how she should act. She wanted to get home and take a nap, but she was sure that the nerves would betray her and she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"So Bella, I'll arrive to your house around 5 so we both will have time to get ready. I can't wait for tonight. Do you realize that tonight can be the best day of our lives?" Alice talked without stopping for at least ten minutes until Edward showed up.

"Hey, ready to go?" Edward asked when he stood up beside Bella.

"Sure, I'm ready," Bella smiled at Edward who returned her smile.

"Great," They all got into Edward's silver Volvo. Bella on the passenger's seat and Alice backseat.

The ride was too short for Edward's liking. Bella was telling them about what happened to her in English class and he didn't want her to stop talking. He had to remind himself that later that day he would be able to listen to Bella talk all he wanted.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. I'll see you tonight," Bella said while getting out of the car.

"Sure, Bells. See you tonight," He gave her the crooked smile Bella loved so much and sped off when she saw Bella get into her house.

"So, you really have to tell me what you are doing tonight! I promise I won't tell Bella. I swear!" Alice said making a cross in her heart.

"Fine! It's just gonna be dinner and a movie. Nothing special," Edward said. Alice had been getting on his nerves. Every single day she would ask him the same question at least five times.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Alice

"What?" Edward asked completely clueless about her reaction.

"It's a date!" Alice said and suddenly hugged him "I'm so happy for you! You've no idea how great this is! I can't believe it! I've waited all my life for this moment! Well, actually I've waited all my life for last Saturday when you finally…" Alice stopped abruptly.

"When I would finally what, Alice?" Edward asked suspiciously. "You know very well I don't remember last Saturday. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, so you don't deny it's a date!" Alice said trying to change the subject.

"What? Don't change the subject, Alice. And no, it's not a date. We are just going out, like friends. Nothing more," Edward said trying to convince himself more than Alice.

"But it's dinner and a movie; that just screams 'date'." Alice said successfully changing the subject.

"Why would that scream date? I don't understand. It's Bella who I'm taking to dinner and a movie, not… I don't know, the girl I met last Saturday…" He said sighing.

"Girl? Which girl? You didn't met anybody last Saturday…" Alice said looking at him like if he had two heads.

* * *

So, that was chapter 9! lol

I hope you guys liked it!! If you did, please review!! and if you didn't please review!!l ol

10 reviews I'll update on thursday

20 reviews I'll update on wednesday

30 reviews I'll update on Tuesday

40 reviews I'll update on monday

50 reviews I'll update tomorrow

70 or more I'll update tonight!!!!! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you very very much for everything!

I loved all of your reviews!!! I hope you keep reviewing!! :D

* * *

Last chapter:

"It's a date!" Alice said and suddenly hugged him "I'm so happy for you! You've no idea how great this is! I can't believe it! I've waited all my life for this moment! Well, actually I've waited all my life for last Saturday when you finally…" Alice stopped abruptly.

"When I would finally what, Alice?" Edward asked suspiciously. "You know very well I don't remember last Saturday. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, so you don't deny it's a date!" Alice said trying to change the subject.

"What? Don't change the subject, Alice. And no, it's not a date. We are just going out, like friends. Nothing more," Edward said trying to convince himself more than Alice.

"But it's dinner and a movie; that just screams 'date'." Alice said successfully changing the subject.

"Why would that scream date? I don't understand. It's Bella who I'm taking to dinner and a movie, not… I don't know, the girl I met last Saturday…" He said sighing.

"Girl? Which girl? You didn't met anybody last Saturday…" Alice said looking at him like if he had two heads.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"What do you mean? She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We kissed, and it was awesome. It felt like… amazing. How many girls did I kiss last Saturday? I don't understand how you don't remember her!" Edward said laughing. "I haven't asked you before who she was because it was… well... a little embarrassing to tell my sister how much I like a girl…"

"Oh God. Edward. No! You got it all wrong," Alice said exasperated.

"What do you mean? Alice, I told you I don't remember what happened that day! Can you please start explaining?" Edward said completely stressed.

"That's the problem, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out by yourself."

"Why can't you tell me? I just wanna know who that girl was, Alice!"

"Ok, I really can't tell you because it's not my place. But I can give you a hint!" Alice said smiling.

"I seriously don't understand a thing! But, please give me a hint so I can finally know how to find this girl," Edward said furiously. He was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ok, you have to answer some questions and if you are smart enough you'll realize who your 'dream girl' is," Alice said smiling.

"Fine!" He knew Alice was just trying to make him mad. But still, he didn't understand what was so mysterious about all of this.

"Ok, so… question number one: what was she wearing?" Alice already knew that Edward remembered what that 'girl' was wearing, so she was gonna use it against him.

"It was a blue dress… maybe black. I don't exactly remember"

"Ok. Question number two: what made you kiss her?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I was drunk!"

"You sure? Try to think about it," Alice said suspiciously. She was sure Edward was hiding something from her.

"Alice, this isn't something I like to talk about, you know? I guess what made me kiss her was… I don't know, I remember she was… everything I've ever wanted, not just physically because I remember she was gorgeous; but emotionally and mentally too… I don't know…" Edward kept musing about what made him kiss her.

"Ok, nice answer! Moving on! Question number three: Have you talked to Bella today?"

"Alice, what does Bella have to do with all of this? And no, she has been acting strange lately. Do you know what's wrong with her? Is something bothering her?" Edward asked truly worried.

"I don't know. We haven't talked so much lately, either. I guess you will find out tonight."

"Anyways, we are almost home. Next question, please," Edward said much more exited about this game than before.

"Ok. Question number four: where were you when we were watching the movie?"

"Umm… movie? Oh…" Edward asked truly confused, "I was… with Bella, on the couch… I think."

"Right!" Alice said giggling.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… well… you were with Bella and you thought it was a scary movie and it wasn't! Besides, I was with Jasper so it's a nice memory."

Alice kept asking Edward questions and Edward tried to answer, most of them he didn't remember but some of them he did. After trying to remember everything his last thought was always Bella. He didn't understand why he was thinking so much about Bella. He remembered a closet and then Bella; tequila and then Bella; a movie and then Bella. Every single memory had Bella in it.

"We are home and I still don't remember who she was! Alice, you aren't helping me right now!" Edward was already mad when he parked his car in the garage of their house.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Well, last question! What was Bella wearing Saturday night?" She asked and got out of the car heading home to pack everything that she was gonna use for that night.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!!!

So, I don't know when I'll be able to update, maybe on wednesday

But, if I get more than 60 reviews (lol) I will make sure to update tonight or tomorrow!!! lol

I hope you all review!!!

Again I would like to thank my beta so much for what she has done!! And all of you for being so nice in your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you very very much for all of your revies!!

As I promissed, I got 60 reveiws and I'm updating right now!! LOL

I actually got 71 but some of those reviews were for other chapters.

* * *

Last chapter:

Alice kept asking Edward questions and Edward tried to answer, most of them he didn't remember but some of them he did. After trying to remember everything his last thought was always Bella. He didn't understand why he was thinking so much about Bella. He remembered a closet and then Bella; tequila and then Bella; a movie and then Bella. Every single memory had Bella in it.

"We are home and I still don't remember who she was! Alice, you aren't helping me right now!" Edward was already mad when he parked his car in the garage of their house.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Well, last question! What was Bella wearing Saturday night?" She asked and got out of the car heading home to pack everything that she was gonna use for that night.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Edward was left dumbstruck for a while in his car. He wasn't sure if he was just going completely nuts if he had actually kissed Bella. And to top it all, it wasn't just a kiss, they had made out several times and it all felt… awesome. Bella was his soul mate, she was everything to him. And it had took him 16 years of his life to figure out he loved her.

He didn't know what to think. He was disappointed at himself but at the same time he was extremely happy.

He had finally found 'the' girl.

But now the problem was other one. Now he had to figure out how to know if she loved him too. And if she did love him back. What was he supposed to do? All this thoughts kept running through his mind all day long. He didn't even realize the time.

"Edward, I'm going to Bella's house. Remember to pick her up at 7, don't be late; that's not nice in the first date." Alice teased him. He was becoming so exited about that night that he didn't even try to correct her and say it wasn't a date. He was hoping, now that Bella would see it as a date.

_______ (bella&Alice)

"Alice, please, no more make up! I look like a clown!" Bella said taking off the blush Alice was applying in her cheeks with a tissue.

"Bella, stop doing that! You do not look like a clown, you actually look very pretty! Now you just need a little bit of mascara and to put on the clothes I chose to you and then Edward is gonna fall on his knees when he see you!" Alice said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, right…" Bella sighed

When the both of them finished getting ready the doorbell rang.

The moment Bella heart it she felt sick, she was so nervous that her palms started sweating. She didn't know how to act; the only thing she could think about right now were Edward's kisses, the way his lips against hers felt so perfect…

"Bella, its just Jasper, don't worry" Alice laughed after looking at Bella's face.

"Oh, right. It's not seven yet. Have fun Alice, and tell me how it all went tomorrow, ok? And thank you very much for everything!" Bella said a little more relaxed.

"Of course I will! I'll call you first thing tomorrow. Love ya!" Alice screamed while walking down Bella's staircase.

When Alice left Bella decided to look at herself in the mirror. She hadn't have time to see how she was looking.

What she saw left her out of words. She couldn't believe she was looking so good. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which had a red bow in the middle of her waist and red high heels. Her make up was simple but with bright red lips. Her hair was straight like she wore it usually. She couldn't believe how she was looking. It was too much for her.

While Bella was grabbing her purse she heard the doorbell rang.

Now she knew it was Edward. It was seven O'clock sharp and she wasn't expecting anybody except him.

She checked herself in the mirror once again and ran down the stairs. Since Charlie wasn't home she didn't have to say goodbye to him so she just left him a quick note and opened the door.

There stood Edward speechless. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He knew it was Bella but she looked like an angel. He couldn't stop staring at her. The way the dress fit her perfectly, her long legs and the one thing he liked the most were Bella's lips. He wanted to kiss her right then.

After Bella saw Edward was just staring at her and she was becoming a little self-conscious she decided to break the silence "Hey, how are you?" She said looking at her feet. She was sure she wasn't going to finish the night without tripping.

"Oh… uh. I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" He said staring at her again. He couldn't stop doing that. He had never seen her look so beautiful in his life.

"I'm fine, thank you. So, let's go! I wanna know where you are taking me as soon as possible!" Bella said closing the door of her house.

Edward opened the passenger's door for her and closed it when she got in.

He didn't know what he was doing. He felt like he was doing everything wrong and was making a fool of himself. Meanwhile Bella was so nervous inside the car; she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So, any ideas of where are we going?" Asked Edward trying to break the silence. He had already started up the car and was driving through the main road.

"Nope I still don't have any idea!" Bella said laughing.

"Well, that's good! I thought Alice would have said something to you already. I hope you'll like it, it's no big deal, just… something normal for a first…" He couldn't believe he was going to say 'first date' he was so glad he had stopped himself before making a completely fool of himself

"For a first…" Bella said trying to make him continue

"Oh look! We are here!" Edward exclaimed feeling so glad that he didn't have to answer. Or at least he hoped so

"I love this place! How did you know?" Bella asked him when he noticed that they were parking in front of her favorite restaurant.

"Well I guess that our ten year old friendship finally is useful!" Edward said joking

Edward went to the passenger's door and opened it for Bella. He knew she loved when he did that. He was so happy when Bella stepped out of the car. He still couldn't believe he was al alone with the 'new found girl of his dreams'.

"We have reservations, under the name Cullen." He said smiling at the receptionist who couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen" She said smiling. She led them to the table without taking her eyes off of Edward except before she spotted their table.

"Your waiter would be right here. Do you want something to drink for now?" She asked completely ignoring Bella.

"Bella, what would you like to drink? Edward asked Bella who was starting to get slightly jealous.

"I would like a coke, thank you." She said smiling to both, Edward and the receptionist. She eyed her and made a disapproving face.

"Me too," Edward said returning Bella's smile.

"Your order will be right here." She smiled and left the place.

"So, I guess I made the right decision by taking you here, right?" Edward asked. Bella knew he already knew the answer but she also knew how much Edward liked it when somebody raised his ego.

"You already know that, Edward. I absolutely love this restaurant."

Neither of them could keep their eyes off of each other. They didn't even notice when the waitress arrived at their table. He had to clear his throat several times for them to notice him.

"Good evening, my name is Anthony and I will be taking your order tonight," He said placing their cokes in the table.

"Would you like to order something already?"

"Sure, Bella, what would you like to eat?" Edward asked her being the gentleman he always is.

"I would like whatever you are having. Surprise me!"

Edward just laughed. He wasn't sure of what she would like to eat. He knew all about her but the nerves were starting to make him forget everything.

"Ok, well… I guess you are gonna have to surprise us." Edward said referring to Anthony. "We will have whatever you want" This made Bella look curious at Edward. He just gave her his crooked smile.

The dinner was very nice. They both enjoyed it a lot. What Anthony had picked was very good actually. And the conversation was great all night long.

For dessert they asked for a piece of chocolate cake. Edward knew how much Bella liked chocolate but he also knew that she wouldn't be able to finish it all by herself so they decided to share.

"Did you know that I absolutely love chocolate cake?" Bella asked.

"Yep, I actually do!" He said with a surprised expression. They both laughed together.

"Did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

"Nope, I didn't know that" His comment made Bella blush. "So, do you think this chocolate cake would make me want to kiss you?" Bella said flirting. They both knew that. They usually did that just to have fun.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Edward said following Bella's joke "Or maybe it would make me want to kiss you first…" He said suggestively. This only made Bella laugh. She didn't know what to answer next.

When she was finally about to answer he picked a piece of cake and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey!" She said pretending to be mad. "Are you trying to make me kiss you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe… Maybe not…" He said imitating her gesture.

When they were finished Edward paid for the food and they both left the restaurant.

"I really liked this surprise, Edward. Alice should go out more," She said joking.

"I agree with that," They were both inside the car when Bella noticed that they weren't going to her house.

"Edward? My house is over there, where are you going?"

* * *

That was chapter 11!! :D LOL

I hope you all liked it!

so, my next update will be on saturday, that would give me time to finish chapter 13, which sadly is the last chapter :( but well... lol

I hope you all like this story!!!

Please let me know if I should change something or if I should add something!!!

I really really love reviews, so if you wanna make me happy I sugest you review! lol

Thank you very much for reading this!!

Special thanks to my Beta who has been helping me through all the story!!!

REVIEW!!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you very very much for all the reviews!! I loved them all!!!

I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday :(

From all the reviews I got only one person knew where they were going, everybody else asked me what was gonna happen next lol.

I hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

Last chapter:

When they were finished Edward paid for the food and they both left the restaurant.

"I really liked this surprise, Edward. Alice should go out more," She said joking.

"I agree with that," They were both inside the car when Bella noticed that they weren't going to her house.

"Edward? My house is over there, where are you going?"

**Chapter 12**

* * *

""We are going to the movies! You told me last Friday that you wanted to go, so…" Edward trailed off.

"Really? That's great!" Bella's face lit up.

"By the way, Bells. Remember last Monday that I told you that I didn't remember the girl's dress… you know which girl, don't you?" Edward asked. That was the last thing Bella wanted to think about. She figured out that if Edward was never going to remember it was her, why keep talking about 'that girl'. She wanted to start all over and be herself the girl Edward likes.

"Yep, what about her?" She asked a little nervous.

"Well… she was wearing a blue dress…" Edward dropped the subject when he noticed Bella's face. She had gotten paler than normal so he figured out she didn't want him to tell her anything about that 'girl'. This thought made Edward nervous. He didn't understand why. A lot of thoughts were running through his head; "does she think I kissed an other girl? Did she not like the kiss? Does she want to stay just friend?" He couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew he needed to say something; but he didn't know when or how. Maybe tonight wasn't the best day to tell her the truth.

She was staring to think about this whole situation a lot more. _Dinner and a movie seemed to be a date. But still, Edward hadn't said anything about it_ Was what she thought

When they arrived to the movie theater there was almost nobody there only two or three couples. They didn't want to get any popcorn or anything else because after all they just had had dinner. Edward left Bella pick the movie, which ended up being a bad decision because she picked a chick flick.

It was the longest movie ever for Edward. He was completely uncomfortable, the movie was boring he was nervous; he didn't know what to do or what to say and Bella seemed to be so caught up in the movie that she didn't realize anything was happening around her.

After half an hour later of watching the movie Edward decided to do something else than just watch Bella; he knew he needed to do something so that Bella would get at least the slightest idea that this was a real 'date' so he decided to do the most obvious thing somebody would do in a movie theater: put his arm around her shoulders.

And so he did, after at least ten minutes of self convincement he finally put his arm around her.

The moment Bella felt his arm around her shoulders was like if everything had stopped. She wasn't even breathing anymore she felt her cheeks getting hot and she was sure Edward noticed that. Of course Edward was too preoccupied hiding his blush to notice Bella's.

She needed to do something at least that was what she kept thinking. _I can't just sit here and watch the movie, I have to do something._

And the most obvious reaction would be to put her head on his shoulder. So, with a slow movement she lowered her head until it was resting on Edward's shoulder. This made Edward smile like a crazy man and Bella blush as read as an apple.

After ten minutes of keeping this posture, they started to move even more together. None of them noticed how but suddenly they were both in Edward's seat.

This made Edward remember being with Bella in the couch last Saturday night. How her body was so warm and that feeling that made him want to protect her.

Bella was so caught up on her thoughts about Edward's hand on her head caressing her hair that she didn't realize that the movie was over. Part of her was falling asleep after being so relaxed and the other part of her couldn't believe that she was being this close to Edward.

"Bells, the movie is over, I have to take you home already," Edward whispered in her ear making shivers run down her back.

When she lifted her head to look at him she noticed how close they were. He was just an inch apart from her face and their lips were centimeters apart.

"Excuse me, but… I have to start cleaning up" An old man who had a broom on his left hand interrupted the moment.

_If the man hadn't interrupted us, would he have kissed me?_ Bella thought while they exited the movie theater.

When they were inside the car and driving to Bella's house they were both thinking about that moment when their faces were so close together.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Edward asked trying to break the silence.

"A lot! Thank you so much!" Bell said happily.

"Thank you! If you hadn't been here it wouldn't have been nice at all," Edward said giving her a smile.

"So, when are we doing this again?" Edward asked.

"The next time Alice and Jasper have a date?"

"Which will probably be tomorrow…?" Edward said musing.

"So, tomorrow it is!" She exclaimed happily.

He laughed and said imitating her tone, "Tomorrow it is!"

When they arrived to Bella's house everything was dark. There was only one little light in the porch lighting up the place.

Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door; he went to the other side of the car to open Bella's door. He helped her out and started walking to the frond door hand in hand.

She turned to look at him. He was so close to her that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat.

"I had a lovely night, Edward. Thank you very much." She said closing a little the space between them. She couldn't help but smile when he felt him hug her waist a little bringing her even closer to him.

"Thank you," He said emphasizing 'you'.

He brought her even closer to him and rested his forehead against her.

"Bella, there is something I've been wanting to tell you all night long because, well, it is about you and you are my best friend and I never keep secrets from you…" He trailed off.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one :(

I can't believe it! This story went by so fast :(

I hope you all like it so far :( I'm gonna miss the reviews lol I love them

I don't know when I'll post next chapter... But if you review I'll try to update asap.

I hope I get a lot of revies!!!! So far I have 366 revies :D I never thought I would get so many reviews; it's awsome!!

If I get to the 400 I would loooovee you all sooo veryy much lol

Thank so much Ducky!!! lol

Please keep reading and reviewing! :D


	13. The End

I can't believe this story is over!!! It is sooo sad!! but at the same time I'm soooo happy.

I loved writing this story, it was so much fun! lol

And of course if it weren't for all your reviews this story wouldn't have been the same.

I seriously dont want to finish it! but as somebody who reviewed said "All good things must come to an end"

So, this is it, the end :(

I love everybody who reviewed. From chapter 1-12 I got 427 Reviews!!! :D each and every single review made me soooo happy!!! :D You've no idea how happy! lol

Of course the 113 persons who added it to their favorites are amazing!! I love you guys sooo much!!!! thank you!! I hope people keep adding it to their favorites!!!

Of course I have to mention the 165 persons who added it to their alert list. Sadly people won't keep adding it to their alerts because... well, it's the end lol

oooh and by the way, this story got 17,073 hits!!! and **4,159 Visitors!!!! :D**

I really really hope you like the end...

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door; he went to the other side of the car to open Bella's door. He helped her out and started walking to the frond door hand in hand._

_She turned to look at him. He was so close to her that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat._

_"I had a lovely night, Edward. Thank you very much." She said closing a little the space between them. She couldn't help but smile when he felt him hug her waist a little bringing her even closer to him._

_"Thank you," He said emphasizing 'you'._

_He brought her even closer to him and rested his forehead against her._

_"Bella, there is something I've been wanting to tell you all night long because, well, it is about you and you are my best friend and I never keep secrets from you…" He trailed off._

Chapter 13 ( Last Chapter)

* * *

He wasn't sure if he should tell her. He was too nervous about what she would say.

"You can tell me anything," She said encouraging him.

"Even if it is 'I love you'?"

She stood there staring at his face.

She couldn't believe he just said that. She was absolutely not waiting for something like that. She wasn't prepared, at all. She was prepared for something else. Like having to tell him the truth about Saturday. She was even prepared for the worst, like him not talking to her ever again.

She was prepared for everything but this.

"I love you too." She simply said. After all, it was the truth. That was what she truly felt. Ever since they were young, she felt that way, so why not tell him the truth.

He brought her even closer to him until he was staring into her eyes. She saw him close his eyes and lean closer to her.

He kissed her. And it was the most amazing feeling of their lives.

He was sure he was going to remember this kiss for the rest of his life.

"This should have been our first kiss…" He said

Bella didn't understand that. This had been their first kiss, at least with Edward conscious about his actions…

"This was our first kiss…" she said confused.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I remember…"

This of course made Bella blush ten shades of red. He knew she knew…

"It was you the one I kissed, and that kiss was the one that made me realize how much I love you and how much I've always loved you. You've always been that beautiful girl I kissed, the one who hunt my dreams every night since Sunday night. The funny thing is that you and 'that girl' have been in my dreams all week long and now it's so much easier because… it's the same girl… it's you, Bella. The one I truly love and will always love. Nothing matters. I love you."

Since the moment Edward stated to say everything her face started to heat up, he couldn't believe Edward already knew about all of this. It made her feel so happy everything was starting to clear up for her. No more tears, no more sleepless nights thinking about Edward. Everything was so perfect now.

"I love you too, Edward," Was all she said. It was barely a whisper but she made sure he was the only one who could hear it.

"I'm sorry, for everything I'm very sorry," He said kissing her forehead again.

"You don't have to be sorry, it was mostly my fault. I should have told you from the start. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, not at all. I love you Bella, and the important thing is that I found who I truly love and I won't hurt her again." He said tapping her nose once meaning it was her.

He brought her face closer to him. He kissed her, again and again and again. This kisses weren't lustful like the first two had been. This kisses contained a much more important meaning in them, something that told them that everything will be alright, and that they will stay together for ever and ever.

The End

* * *

So, that was it!!!!!!!!

The end.... :(

I seriously can't believe it!!! I feel like this is just an other chapter!!!

Thank you everybody who red this story!! and everybody who is reading it!!! lol

My favorite chapters were 3 and 4! I hope you also liked them I had a lot of fun writing them!

I wrote 5 different endings. I tried to combine some of them into this chapter. If you wanna read the other endings please let me know and I would absolutelly send them to you. Just leave me your e-mail adress.

If I get 1000 reviews I'll write a sequel, or an epilogue!!! lol I promisse the day I get the 1000 review I'll sart working on the sequel or epilogue! lol

As always I would like to thank my beta for everything she has done!!! She is amazing!!!! :D Thank you!!!

And all of you for reading this and for everything you said in your reviews!!

Oohh I almost forgot, Everybody who told their friends to read this story are awsome!!! I love you all!!! :D

:D THANK YOU!!! :D puasluoma


	14. AN Please Read!

A/N

Hi everyone!

So, I just found out that Fan Fiction is deleting every single story that is too graphic, too violent, or stories inspired by songs or that have songs in them.

This means a lot to me because some of my stories are inspired by songs and have little paragraphs from them. Also, some of my favorite stories are inspired by my favorite songs!

Please sign this petition against the change that is happening!

The link is: www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition

(No spaces)

Imagine what would have happened to E. L. James if Fanfiction had deleted her story! Probably she would have been discouraged and wouldn't have published it! And now it's a best seller worldwide!

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

Thank you!

Puasluoma


End file.
